Zuo Tian Cheng/Relationships
Group Members Gao Fei Tian Cheng's best friend, companion and "brother". Having known each other for a long time and being best pals in school, Tian Cheng deeply care for Gao Fei, being dispose to go to Yi County to help him found his parents and taking part on the revenge for his mother. In the same way, Tian Cheng trust his friend and estimate his abilities, have been saved by Gao Fei during a fight with a Lone Walker and having him support him during his fight with Zhao You Liang. Meanwhile he sometimes found calming the relaxed and playful attitude of his friend, most of the time he scold him along Luo Lansha for his tough attitude, like the time he fought with a Level 2 hand to hand when his forte is ranged combat. Even so, he has the complet loyalty of his friend and knows that he could really left the things to him when the time is desperate. In his past life, Tian Cheng abandoned Gao Fei shortly after the outbreak of the virus by petition of him, something that he deeply regretted and his reason to make sure that Fei survives this time. Luo Lansha A companion and friend of Tian Cheng and the daughter of his benefactor. Tian Cheng met and save her during his search for Xuan Xuan shortly after the outbreak of the Abola Virus. After discovering her relationship with his former mentor, he decided to train her and took her in his group as a way to repay Luo Ren Hang. Tiang Cheng tends to be kind but severe with Lansha, be as her leader or as her trainer, taking an attitude similar to an older brother. Also, he tends to scold her for her impulsive attitude and rash ways. [[Luo Xiao Yu|'Teacher Luo']]' ' A companion and "protegee" of Tian Cheng. Tian Cheng took her in his group and took the role of being her guardian and mentor after she became an infected. He has been teaching her how to control her new powers and nature in order to help her to stay by the side of her sister again and to avoid she damage others, since he's the only one strong enough to restrain her. Luo Xiao Xue He met her and her sister in her way to search Xuan Xuan at Xing Xing Middle School, then he saved them from a group of zombies and impressed at the little girl with his strength. Since then, she has wanted him as his brother in law. Although his rough attitude, Tian Cheng is kind with Xiao Xue and tends to be considerate with the feeling of the little girl and care for her and her sister enough to offer them go with her group, offer that her sister rejected, and to latter save them from the hands of Long Tin. After the group get together again in Long Hua city, he asked Lansha to teach her the breathing technique, showing that he wants her to get stronger. Shang Biao Tian Cheng has been curious about Shang Biao since the two of them meet, having felt the presence of an evolved from him, but being unsure. Although he only considered the hamster as Lansha's pet at the start, the little one helped him in more than one occasion earning his gratitude. He usually trusts in Biao to guide him and treats him as a companion. After confirming Biao's evolution, he feed him meteorite crystal to help him breakthrough. The new abilities of Shang Biao impressed him greatly, to the point that he started to call him "Brother Biao" affectionately and concluding that he is more useful than Fei and Lansha together. Friends Su Rou Xuan Tian Cheng's lover in his past life and the most important person to him. The two met after the apocalypse in Chu Province on June 18th and fought to escaped from a zombie horde and survive together. The day of Tian Cheng's death, after being surrendered by a horde of mature ones, he said his goodbye to her looking a photo of the two together, glad that he could convince her to evacuate and that she would keep living.After his return to the past, one of his principal objectives is meeting her again. He affectionately called her Xuan Xuan. Luo Ren Hang Tiang Cheng's mentor and friend and the one who taught him the "Breathing Technique". The two friends met at some point before the third year of the apocalypse and formed a survivor group together, with the two of them being the main fighters. During this time they overcome many difficulties and Ren Hang saved Tian Cheng's life during a fight with a Sharp Clawed. Zhang Shen Yu One of his most important friends and the one who saved his life and Xuan Xuan's sacrificing himself. Among the many regrets of Tian Cheng, having lost his friend to a zombie horde and his impotence to save him weight him greatly. For that reason, he was determined to repay Zhang Shen Yu saving him to lose his arm in Long Hua City, and as a result he made his way to the metropolis, triggering the events of Long Hua City Saga. Allies Ling Sheng Tian Cheng respects Leader Ling and was disposed to delay the departure of his group from Yi County for the chance to meet him and form a friendship with him, knowing that the leader of Ancient Wall City would become an important figure in the next years. Yun Hong Die Tian Cheng seems to have known Yun Hong Die in his previous life, stating that she saved her life once. He's highly impressed of her abilities as an assassin and infiltrator, trusting her enough to take with him and Luo Brat to infiltrate Long Tin's base although she wasn't an evolved. Li Wu Yi Tian Cheng meet Li Wu Yi after his group took him while he was unconscious after the flood on Yi County. Although at the start he was treated as a drag by the team leader, this change soon when Wu Yi discover his combat ability and try to befriend and recruit him. Although harsh and too much sincere, Tian Cheng consider him a good person and trust him enough to reveal him his connection with Zhang Zhen Yu and ask him to search his whereabouts. Lin Quin Quin Lin Wei Azure Mountain Gang Enemies Zhao You Liang Long Tin Red Clothed Gang Ah Bu Bruce Uncle Li Fatty Wei Duan Churou Zhao Ling Others Hu Feng As a famous figure in his past life, Tian Cheng was interested in meeting The Fist Emperor. Nevertheless, their two encounters developed into tense situations between him and Hu Feng , majorly by the circumstances and the attitude of Tian Cheng. However, he was grateful to him for his help in submit Zhang Zhen Yu and was impressed by his martial arts. Hei Shou Tian Cheng briefly interacted with the Hei Shou during the Battles of Attrition events, when he borrowed his identity to take part on the fights. Unknowingly to him, this action triggered the destruction of the Black Bandanna Society and the death of Hei Shou. Gao Zhi Tiang Cheng seems to have known Fei's parents before their travel to Yi County. During the attack to the Flour Factory, he rescued a traumatized Gao Zhi and take him to safe. After Gao Fei woke up from his coma, he was disposed to teach the breathing technique to his friend's father. Qian Qian Tian Cheng saved Qian Qian from being raped by a gang during their encounter in Long Hua Service Station. Although he wanted to leave after saving her and the rest of her group, claiming that he only help them since they were former classmates, after Qian Qian plea of help he decided to take them until Long Hua City. Freckles Tian Cheng saved Freckles along with his other former classmates from a bandit gang during their encounter in Long Hua Service Station. He also bandaged his wound after he was shoot in his leg. Category:Relationships